


A Morning in the Middle of June

by rrye23



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 10:42:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11355831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rrye23/pseuds/rrye23
Summary: A warm morning with two nations snoring away. fluff ensues.





	A Morning in the Middle of June

**Author's Note:**

> This is a drabble. Im sorry I havent been uploading stories, my goal is to upload a drabble or a story each month. This might not be the best quality, but I hope you enjoy it anyways.

The warm rays of sunlight seeped through the blinds, casting it's pleasant glow onto the sleeping lovers below. It was a bright morning in the middle of june, with two nations wrapped up in thin blankets and covers, enjoying the heat of the sun together as they snored away.  
Alfred was the first to rouse from his slumber, stretching his spine and cracking his knuckles lazily. He ignored  his sweaty bronze skin slapping against his partner's equally sticky flesh, and instead relished in the cool wrinkles of the sheets that seperated their tangled limbs.  
"G'mornin' babe.. You awake?" he mumbled, pulling himself up and hanging his torso over his sleeping beauty.(Who had the silliest bedhead and the most innocent trail of drool running from his plump lips)  
The nation leaned down and pressed his rosy lips against Ivan's lightly freckled forehead, hazy cerulean orbs filled with love and adoration. He swept the thick curly ashen locks from his husband's wholesome features, cherishing the beautiful round feautures his spouse displayed.  
The sore american chuckled to himself lightly, as the Russian below him bubbled out a quiet mumble of gibberish nonsense in response.  
"Of course not.. awh, honey.." The golden blonde cooed, grinning warmly as he swooped down to attack his sleeping lover's face and neck with gentle kisses and sucks.  
"Mmh.. Go away..," Ivan roused, sluggishly raising his palm to push Alfred's cheek away.  
"But you look so cute, and I can't help myself!" Alfred whined, dodging the palm and chasing his lover's jaw.   
"'Lemme give you a kiss! C'mere!"   
Giggles and joyful laughter quickly filled their hearts, setting a warm glow in the room.  
Love was in the air, and even in this time of the morning.


End file.
